


Glitter

by wideawakepastmidnight



Series: Spooky [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Morning Routines, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideawakepastmidnight/pseuds/wideawakepastmidnight
Summary: An easy morning in the Diaz house is a rarity, and must be taken full advantage of.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spooky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989913
Kudos: 13





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing for On My Block; comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Walking into the kitchen, I turned on the radio and began to clean up to debris from last night’s dinner. Cesar had been out, and Oscar had cooked a meal to celebrate having the house to ourselves for the first time in a long time. Needless to say, there hadn’t been too much time left to wash the dishes.

Humming along to the radio and lazily swaying over to the sink, I started the task at hand. Moments later, I heard soft footsteps coming up the hallway behind me. Knowing who it was, I waited until strong arms were wrapped around my middle from behind, a kiss placed just below my ear, before I acknowledged them.

“Morning, baby.” I said, smiling.

All that earned was a grunt, muffled as he burrowed his face into the space below my jaw. He was not a morning person.

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Cesar said Ruby needed to talk to me.”

“Aw babe, you taking over the big brother duties for all of the core four?” I teased him. In response, he grazed his teeth over the skin on my neck.

“If you let me go, I can get some coffee going for you?”

He shook his head a little and flipped me around in his arms so we were now standing face to face.

I pushed up on my tiptoes and reached to place my hands around his neck but stopped, chuckling a little as suds slipped from my hands and fell down his bare chest.

He smirked back, pulling me closer and leaning down to seek my lips out with his. Morning kisses were the sweetest; tender and gentle, clouded and hazy with just enough sleep that they felt a little fantastical.

I continued to smile against his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, aligning our bodies even more.

The kiss deepened, and before long he had hoisted me up onto the edge of the sink, hands creeping up my outer thighs, under the hem of his shirt. He pulled me in so that he was nestled in between my thighs, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

“¡Ay Dios mío!”

Oscar pulled back abruptly, quickly scanning my person to make sure I was vaguely decent; his eye lingered on the hem of his shirt that had significantly ridden up before he decided to stay were he was and buried his face into the side of my neck, chuckling softly.

“Morning, Cesar.” I called, seeing him half turned in the doorway, fully dressed with his backpack on and his hand over his eyes. “Didn’t know you came home last night.”

“Yeah, Monty got back about midnight. Is it safe to turn around?”

“We’re not fuckin’, if that’s what you mean,” Oscar growled.

I slapped his shoulder causing him to chuckle more. “It’s safe, kiddo.”

He hesitantly lowered his hand and turned back to the room, nodding a little as he walked past us towards the front door.

“Hey! No breakfast?” I called after him.

He shrugged, the signature Diaz smirk in place. “Guess I hit snooze one too many times.”

I clicked my tongue and reached to my left, grabbing a breakfast bar to throw to the younger Diaz. “Don’t skip meals, Cesar. It’s not healthy, especially at your age. You got a lotta growing and a lotta learning to do.”

“Yes, _mom_.”

As the door closed behind him, I turned to catch Oscar looking at me with a soft smile on his lips.

“What?”

“Nada,” he said, running his hands up and down my thighs for a second before catching sight of something out of the window behind me.

I watched as the ‘Spooky’ mask fully descended and he took a step back, grabbing his shorts from the back of the chair and pulling them on over his boxers. Extracting a cigarette from the packet on the table and lighting it, he turned back to me, smirking softly once again.

“I gotta take care of this, mamas. Then I’m all yours.” He looked me over once more, before raising an eyebrow and a finger to point at me. “And don’t even think of comin’ out to ‘just say hey’ with only my shirt on, ¿tu me entiendes?”

I laughed and nodded, “It wasn’t even my fault the last time. I saw you out back and Sad Eyes didn’t make a sound; how was I supposed to know he was there?”

I jumped down and turned back to the sink, receiving a quick swat to the behind and a mocking mumbled response as he headed out.

Ruby was walking up the drive, looking a shade of green I had never seen him before - and with the number of times that boy had talked himself into a breakdown, that was saying something. I turned round to comment to Oscar, but found an empty kitchen.

Continuing on with the morning, I put the coffee machine on to brew and began pulling out breakfast foods.

The kitchen was relatively small, and with the window open I could hear most of the happenings outside. A quiet high-pitched groan caught my attention, I lowered the volume of the radio a little. Was it eavesdropping? A little, but in this neighbourhood - and in Oscar’s line of work - it never hurt to be fully aware of my surroundings.

Hearing Oscar asking about glitter, my interest was peaked further.

“Late night at the club. You know how hynas be,” came Ruby’s obviously over-blasé response.

“I feel you, homes. Sometimes my ruca wears that same shit. She be rubbin’ all up on me. I can’t get the crap out for days.”

My jaw dropped and a snort escaped. It had been one time.

Aware that if I could hear them, they could hear me, and of the fact that I had most likely just blown my cover by reacting to what I’d heard, I attempted to stealthily turn the radio up a few notches and continued to chop onions for the eggs.

What was most likely only minutes later, I jumped a little at the sound of a throat clearing from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to find Oscar propped up in the doorway with his signature smirk in place.

“You enjoy that conversation, ma?”

I shrugged, turning back to the stove and giving the eggs a quick shuffle. “I wouldn’t have thought that he needed to know about the time we role played, but hey what do I know?”

Oscar chuckled a little and stalked over towards me, coming to rest his chin on the top of my head and taking the spatula from my hand.

“You’re overstirring the eggs, babe.”

I raised an eyebrow and threw a mock salute, “Chef, yes Chef. Sorry, I forgot you were the font of all knowledge when it comes to stirring breakfast food and sharing intimate details with teenagers.”

“Ay, stop! He didn’t know it was coz you were giving me my birthday lap dance.” I could feel his lips curve against my skin as he pressed a kiss to my crown and couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Yeah, whatever _cabrón_.”

I pushed him away minutely to grab plates and served up breakfast, nodding my head for him to grab the coffee pot.

It was always a treat to get to sit and have breakfast together. Most mornings, he would sleep in later than I did and have to leave almost immediately upon waking, or I would be on an early shift and have to leave before he surfaced.

We sat in silence eating for a while, his hand on my thigh as I leaned my head against his shoulder, simply drinking in the morning.

“How long have I got you for today?” I mumbled.

“About another hour.”

I peeked up a little and tilted my head to look up at him, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. “We could do a lot with an hour.”

He laughed outright, leaning down to plant his lips against mine. “Sí, mamas. We can.”

He swept me into his arms and carried me back down the hall to our shared room.

Once again, the plates were left until later.


End file.
